Misscliks: Pirate Edition Chapter 1 Episode 6
Recap Day 33, Part 2: Recovery And Romance Back on the ship, the girls take time to recover from their latest encounter. Elianna heals December. Again again. Preparations are made for another assault on the squid from last week; during the downtime, the girls decide to take another swimming lesson, and Lily flirts with Francis. Day 34: Watertight Buckets Bouyancy issues prevent Lily's Barrel Plan; instead a bucket is suggested. After a lot of messing about with buckets, the party descend again into the squid's lair. December diffuses her light a bit so as to not alert the squid too much. Lily manages to get her sleep spell off; un....fortunately due to Lily's limited sight range, the spell puts December to sleep as well. Lily reveals and uses her Unseen Servant to pull the necklace up to her, and the group retreat via rope to the ship. Elianna slaps December awake; this is interesting, considering December woke up about two minutes prior. The group asks Francis to join them; December's puppy dog eyes needs a bit of work. Kaster opposes the joining, not wanting to split the treasure any further. The girls are told that they will have to give Francis his cut out of their own pockets. In the end, Elianna refuses to share her cut; Lily and Fe are agreeable; December is willing to work for friendship. The three form a blood pact to help each other get rich. Elianna abstains. December losing blood of her own volition for a change. Francis decides a life of danger and adventure isn't for him; the girls try to talk him into staying. Elianna fakes breaking down..which makes Francis walk off. He mentions in leaving that Julia is in Eagleford. Francis' departure upsets Lily, who decides that they'll get Francis back after their quest. Back to Silcove - favorable winds manage to get them there quickly. Strategy Session - Discussing the Sea Creatures and the Pedestal. Consultation with Kaster about Kraken and Sea Turtles. Attack on Land or Sea? They decide to ambush on the land; Spells will be needed, so nap time! Day 35: Fish Out Of Water The next day, they make their way back into the island, spreading out around the pedestal house, taking to the bushes and trees to set up their ambush points. Going for surprise (and perhaps because Lily's hair is visible from a mile away), the ladies go camoflague with mud and leaves. A quick trip to the bird house at the zoo, the pirates signal their readiness to one another. Plop the necklace into the pedestal, and wait. And wait. And Wait. 45 minutes later, a Sea Turtle surfaces in the distance. A couple of escort turtles arrive, but dont approach. The largest turtle makes it's way towards shore. Sea creatures hop out of the turtle once it's beached itself, and start making their way towards the house. Combat - Battle of Pedestal House. Lily leads off with sleep. Lily manages to cast back-to-back spells, hurling a magic missile into a sea creature as she bolts. Elianna finally manages to cast Entangle, and it doesnt even involve seaweed! Lily the Whirling Dervish spends most of the battle running around, stabbing and slitting throats where possible. One of the sea creatures makes for the ocean; Fe tries to go after it, but stumbles while running. It gets away. Lily loots a spear from one of the sea creatures. December seems to be reconsidering her lot in life, having been stabbed by yet another sea animal. Maybe the ocean just isnt her thing. Fe has a moral dilema about whether their opponents are actually evil; December seems to share her concern. One of the creatures remains, after having been shot by a crossbow bolt; another is still KO'd. The girls try nonverbal communication with the sea creature; who tries the "There's something behind you" gambit. It doesnt work on December, who gives chase. Lily has already bolted; obviously afraid of the Giant Rabbit that no doubt is chasing her. (There's nothing there. Lily just bolted straight away without looking) Tackling the sea creature, they decide to interrogate it. December's attempts at a murloc mating call are either very successful, or inciting of a rant. Either way, it gets nowhere. Back and forth with the dirt-drawings. The fishman is quite insistant that the island not be raised; December deduces that this means that the sea creatures live on the island, and that by raising it, they are suffocating the others. In the midst of interrogation, December loots another spear. Despite his repeated protests and attempts to get back to the water, the group manages to kill the sea creature by dehydration. Next Week - How to reach the unreachable island? * Recap from EtoileLion on reddit. Editoral notes are theirs. Category:Misscliks Pirate Edition Episodes